<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter Taste by Ennuiwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423008">Bitter Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf'>Ennuiwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Fluff, Gen, Random - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayuta has no idea what to expect when Ren asks him to come to the Argonavis sharehouse, but the last thing he expected was that Ren wanted to make coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitter Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Nayuta's birthday!</p><p>Also happy Ignition day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayuta stepped into the Argonavis sharehouse hesitantly when he was called in, not really knowing what to expect.</p><p>“Nanahoshi,” he called. “You here?”</p><p>“Nayuta-kun!” The other boy’s chirpy voice called from behind the wall that he assumed led to the kitchen. “I’m in here! Come in!”</p><p>Nayuta carefully made his way over to the counter to find Ren with a decidedly green apron tied around his waist and fiddling with a complicated looking coffee cup.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>Ren looked up, beaming at him. “Oh, Nayuta-kun! Perfect timing!”</p><p>Nayuta looked around. “Where are Goryo and the others?” he wondered.</p><p>“They all had part-time jobs!” Ren supplied, doing something that Nayuta couldn’t see, which was beginning to make him antsy.</p><p>“What are you doing?” the silver-haired vocalist carefully asked, as Ren seemed way too into whatever he was doing, creases forming between his eyebrows.</p><p>Ren stepped away and the other could finally see that it was a coffee machine, sleek and black, similar to the one in Gyroaxia’s own sharehouse. However, it was still smaller in comparison to the one Kenta bought.</p><p>“A coffee machine?” he asked.</p><p>Ren nodded. “Rio bought it recently, so I asked him to teach me how to make coffee!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“You what?” Nayuta asked.</p><p>“I wanted to learn how to make coffee!” Ren repeated.</p><p>Nayuta pursed his lips slightly. “Good for you, I suppose,” he murmured. “But why did you call me?”</p><p>“Oh, Kenta-san told me you like coffee, so I thought you’d like to try mine!”</p><p>
  <em>Of course he did…</em>
</p><p>Nayuta could almost see the redhead’s triumphant gaze as he would push his glasses up his nose. For some reason, he’d gotten it in his head that Nayuta had an obsession with the Argonavis vocalist and would keep setting up meetings between the two, as well as divulge a lot of information to the other.</p><p>He was wrong.</p><p>Nayuta wasn’t obsessed.</p><p>Nanahoshi was a fair rival, and he could acknowledge his talents.</p><p>But he had to admit his desire to keep an appropriate distance between them often failed as Nayuta would always be drawn to the bluenette’s music. It seemed to fail even more as he had found himself in the same law faculty in the same damn college after they moved to Tokyo.</p><p>Because there literally wasn’t any other university in Tokyo that would allow transfers this time of year.</p><p>Nayuta had decided to simply get in and out of his classes, but Ren, despite being quite shy and introverted around everyone else, was more than comfortable running behind him and wanting to hang out. And somehow, Nayuta found it hard to refuse him, and so would simply go along with him and have quite a few meals together.</p><p>He couldn’t say no to Ren.</p><p>Perhaps that was why when he received a single message from Ren asking him to come by their sharehouse in a couple of hours, he simply found himself here.</p><p>Nayuta peeked lightly over Ren’s shoulder to get a better look at the machine. “So…” he said slowly. “I take it you’ve never made coffee before?”</p><p>Ren shook his head. “It’s my first time!” he exclaimed happily. Too happily in Nayuta’s opinion. “Well, Rio did run me through two cups, so I suppose this is my third cup!”</p><p>Nayuta was still cautious, as Ren placed the china cup with golden brown liquid swirling inside in front of him. Slowly, he raised the cup to his lips as Ren stepped back, watching in barely concealed anticipation.</p><p>“I do hope you like it, Nayuta-kun!” Ren spoke. “Rio told me not to try the coffee beans themselves and just gave me a bag of the ground beans already, and I did just as he taught me, but I’m not really good at these, so I suppose I can still mess up….Nayuta-kun?”</p><p>Nayuta was doubled over the edge of the counter, his hand over his mouth to conceal his coughs.</p><p>“Nayuta-kun?” Ren’s voice rose in panic. “Are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?”</p><p>Nayuta quickly collected himself, raising his hand. “It’s fine, it’s fine!” he quickly said, straightening up and hoping Ren wouldn’t see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “Don’t go calling any ambulances without there being an actual emergency.”</p><p>“Thank goodness! I was worried!”</p><p>Nayuta ran his thumb along the rim of the cup. “This is…unique…” he said. When the liquid had hit his tongue, the taste had truly been something else. It hadn’t been the bitter taste of coffee that he’d grown to enjoy, or even a sweet taste of milk and sugar that he despised, but rather something that went beyond.</p><p>“So you liked it?”</p><p>Nayuta was about to tell him to study more since it was garbage, but upon seeing the wide-eyed expectant look the other vocalist was giving him, he turned away.</p><p>“I suppose…”</p><p>Ren’s wide smile could be felt even when Nayuta wasn’t looking directly at him.</p><p>He knew he had lied, and that was out of character for him, but seeing Ren be happy wasn’t too bad in his opinion.</p><p>“I have another recipe to try!” Ren then said, making Nayuta’s head snap up. “I’ll go make it now!”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>In a bid to get Ren away from any form of cooking or kitchens, Nayuta found himself dragging Ren out of the sharehouse. And then, when he found himself slightly lost since he’d just dragged another person out of their home without a word, he’d spotted a café not too far. He then pulled Ren over there and ordered two coffees for the both of them.</p><p>“I…take it I wasn’t good?” Ren asked, slightly downtrodden as he stared down at his cup of coffee.</p><p>Nayuta gritted his teeth slightly. What was going on with him?</p><p>“N-not like that,” he said, turning his head slightly away so Ren wouldn’t see his flushed look. “Just…you’ve got a lot more to learn about coffee.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Ren exclaimed. “I can take ideas from here!”</p><p>Nayuta made a mental note to tell Kenta to pass on a message to his brother, to never let him in the kitchen ever again.</p><p>However, he gritted his teeth and slightly nodded. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>Ren brought the coffee to his lips, and his eyes shone with excitement as he began describing the delicious taste of the beverage. As he began to strike up a conversation, ranging from coffee to their lessons in university, Nayuta rested his chin on his hand and observed him.</p><p>For once, he thought this wasn’t too bad.</p><p>In fact, it might actually be nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>